bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Panakalego
Archives: [[User talk:Panakalego/archive1|'1st']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive2|'2nd']], [[User talk:Panakalego/achive3|'3rd']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive 4|'4th']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive5|'5th']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive 6|'6th']], [[User talk:Panakalego/archive 7|'7th']] Please leave messages below using the Leave Message button. ;) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 02:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Assuming you becomes an admin... You'll need two wiki jobs, and I wonder if you could have updating this page as one job? Mata Nui 20:41, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I wouldn't mind that job at all, Are there any other good jobs that aren't taken yet? :P [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 01:16, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Not that I know of, no. But I'm sure we will come up with something. Mata Nui 12:17, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Now you're an admin! Mata Nui 20:28, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yay! Thanks Mata Nui. I'll make some time edit and celebrate later. Although please keep in mind that I'm much better on articles related to pre-09. ;) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 20:32, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Congradulations on becoming and admin. again? Cheers Kazitan----- Talk Leaving? Panakalego Nooo!!! I am surely going to miss you! We have been friends through thick and thin and now I hear that you are leaving. I wish you the very best of luck in life and please don't forget to drop in and visit! Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk :Don't worry, Kazi, I'll be around every now a again. :) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 00:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :OK. I understand. Good Bye! Mata Nui 10:41, October 25, 2009 (UTC) how old? how old do you have to be to sign in?i am 7 at the time,please visit my pbworks wiki,louiscassius-- 07:35, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Pankalego When I clicked on "contribs" on your sig, I came up with Another user called Pankalego, not Pan''a''kalego. This was a mistake, and you should fix it. BaraMagna (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker) 22:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes sir, I've fixed it now, sir. Hope it's satisfactory to your expectations of signatures belonging to inactive users. ;) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 02:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I thought you had left this wikia. -[[User:Mazeka369|'Mazeka']][[User talk:Mazeka369|'369']] Cool! 02:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I have, but I still get email notifications and I have friends here that might leave me messages. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 02:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) BS01 Yea, it's too strict. I joined as User:Clickman and I got in trouble like a billion times.:P Bara Magna (Bionicle Wiki Admin) 21:08, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Pana. What's up with you man. Long time no see mi Amigo. I been working and everything but hey I was wondering if you could send me a link to the forums if you don't mind. I don't plan on taking any summer classes so I will just be working at Sonic all summer long. Lol I do believe it is time for me to leave that place but hey we should catch up sometime. Captain Kazi----- Talk Muchas Gracias Mi Amigo. Captain Kazi----- Talk Re-active You seem to have come back! Are you here to stay? I became an admin. Hi! Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(Bionicle Wiki Admin) 13:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afaraid I won't be around too often, no. As you can see by how long it took for me to reply. XD BTW, Congrats on your adminship, I hope you get to ban lots of vandals and revert lots of bad edits. :P [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 20:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Ok Sure you guys can come back it doesn't matter to me at all. Captain Kazi----- Talk Oh. Ok now I get what you are saying :P!!! I just... don't... know... your... email address.. Captain Kazi----- Talk Greetings, this is Roden. I took Toa Makao's place in the negotiations when his laptop died, and so far everything's going fine, though slow. But I might need some assistance, so keep an eye on things, okay? Thanks. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Great news! Kazi agreed to let us merge! Check out my talkpage (and his, too) for details. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Hey there old chum and I will try... Captain Kazi----- Talk I love all yall bad kids too. But I mean my computer won't let me create an account. Captain Kazi----- Talk Nope. No Program. I am going to try it at the School Monday. Captain Kazi----- Talk Hooray! Look up at the menu and tell me what you see. :-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Woohoo!!! I'm glad to see an old member come back! I never got to meet you.. I'm Master Lewa. lol (Lame huh?) :P W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Live Chat Yeah, I'll join..Blahmarrow 14:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Please let me know if any others on the chat give you a hard time about anything. I doubt they will, but if they do, take it up with me. Thanks. :D [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 23:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :I doubt it'll come to that. I will let you know if need be.Blahmarrow 00:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Rollback is to only be used for reverting vandalism or reverting your own edits. Otherwise, provide an edit summary. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 05:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :I swear you've told me this before. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 05:43, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Are you refering to the chat? FYI, I told you on here first, but you didn't see it. I felt like emphasizing it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:56, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, I did see it, I just didn't reply to it. :P But I'm positive you've told me this before, like years ago or something. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 04:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::"Please use rollback only for reverting vandalism or your own edits. The reason is so you can enter a good edit summary." ::::Well what do you know. It is in the first archive. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 11:36, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete the Rakshi page? It was a very important page and I got a lot of information from it. Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 12:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Wait, it was spelt wrong, never mind. Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 12:19, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Want to join my wiki? http://limeflavouredlibertarian24.wikia.com/wiki/Limeflavouredlibertarian24_Wiki